Who Said Love Didn't Stink?
by Samsafanfic
Summary: Who ever said love didn't stink? Well, you know what? It did and I think it still does.- Ikuto meets Amu at the school dance. It's Amu's first high school year They dance, Ikuto is a pervert, and blah blah. Amuto 4ever. Please Review! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Who Said Love Didn't Stink: Chapter 1**

**Summary: -Who ever said love didn't stink? Well, you know what? It did and I think it still does.- Ikuto meets Amu at the school dance. (It's Amu's first high school year) They dance, Ikuto is a pervert, blah blah. Amuto! Please Review!!**

**Yea, I Know Life Sucks**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 1**

Who ever said love didn't stink? Well, you know what? It did and I think it still does. I probably wouldn't think this if it wasn't for that bastard Nikko who went to middle school with me. He got me to like me, kissed me, dumped me. Yeah, you all know one of the Nikko Ren's in the world.

Nikko and I were best buds, but it developed into more. But, then, what did he do? He kissed me, tried to have sex with me, (He didn't get to thank god,) and dumped me. What a sick and twisted bastard, huh?

That was all a year ago, but now I am in highschool, my first year obliviously. And this isn't the worst part. Nadeshiko and Kukai moved this summer, right after Nadeshiko, or should I say Nagehiko came back from his trip. Yeah, I figured out my best friend was a guy, and was shocked, but still, I mean, how the heck was Nagehiko's legas and body so feminine? God!

"Hey, aren't you gonna ever mention us?" A small creature dressed in a pink cheer leading outfit asked, rolling her eyes. She waved her pom-poms in the air in a bored manner, sighing lightly.

"And introduce yourself desu?" Another creature said, this one dressed in a green dress with bloomers under it. She had an apron over the dress and a whisk in hand.

"And are skills." The third added, this one had a blue outfit and had a blue bureau on top of her head. She was carrying a tiny notebook for sketching and a dull pencil. Around her shoulder was a tiny bag.

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes into the back of my head. This was usually only my reaction to teachers, but over the past years I hahve found my Chara's to be even more annoying than teachers, even Nikido, who only calls me Hinomori-san.

"Amu-chan!" Ran complained, shoving pom-poms in my face.

"I said fine, dammit." I said, rolling my eyes once again. I am Amu Hinomori, the tom-boy in the school uniform. You know, the skirt, the top, the shoes with leggings, and a few of my own touches. Yeah, even though I am in high school now I do mix up my uniform to suit my liking.

My Shugo Chara's or 'guardian angels' are Ran, the one in the pink, Su, the one in the green, and Miki, the one in the blue. I have had them since fifth grade when I was in the group of guardians that protected the school. Thinking back, I now would do anything not to have even met Tadase, or not him exactly, but his cousin, Nikko.

I don't know why Nikko looks exactly identical to the prince almost, except with black hair, and still, he can be so decievingly sweet. I mean, Tadase is normally sweet, but all this guy Nikko wants to do is get you in bed, dump you, and find an ugly tramp to replace you. So annoying, just thinking about Nikko makes me blood boil, and gives me a crazy killer intent.

"Calm down desu." Su commanded, looking at me worriedly. Man, she can be sooooooo annoying sometimes!

Anyway, then besides me and the annoying chibi's, there is my mom and dad, whom I call Mama and Papa. And finally, my little sister, Ami-chan, who is no win middle school or jr. high. My hope, right now, is that she won't get involved with a guy like that bastard Nikko.

RINNNGGG!

Okay, now that was the bell. End of free period, oh joy. (Sarcasm intended.)

Now time for cheer try-outs. I hate it, but my mom made me promise to try and make the cheerleading team. Oh what a joy this will be. I sighed, and headed towards the gym.

I spotted Ari, a girl from my Algrebra II class. She had on the girl uniform, and also her added touches. Hmmm, this girl could be decesent.

Ari had blue hair that reached her mid back. It was slightly curly, but not really. I noticed she was heading to the gym also, so I stepped beside her.

"Hey, Ari's your name, right?" I asked, trying to be as friendly as I could. (Which wasn't all that friendly.)

"So shut up, shut up, shut up. Don't wanna hear it." Ari said in a bit of a sing-song voice.

"Excuse me?" I asked, very offended. Who did this brat think she was talking to.

Ari glanced at me and then put a hand in her pocket. I heard the click of a button. Well, she seemed a bit snobby.

"S-sorry." Ari said, putting a hand over her mouth. "I was listening to my ipod on the way to the gym for the cheer try-outs. I'm not really into it though. I like music, and to sing." Ari continued, blushing slightly.

Alright, I was sooo wrong. Not at all snobby, actually a nice personality, a bit to sweet though.

"Oh, it's fine. I am headin' to the try-outs too. My mom wants me to, but I am really more into drawing and singing." I told her, so she wouldn't feel so awkward. Actually, maybe it was so I wouldn't be so nervous and alone. Hmm...

Together we both headed to the gym, Ari softly humming the song "Shut up by Simple Plan."

Once we were in the gym, I saw like one million people lined up. I just walked up to the cheer captain and said, "My mom wants me on the team. And I am not going to waste my time watching these people, so, ya know, lets get this over with." I said, sighing.  
Some girls in line looked taken aback, but a few steped forward and agreed with me, including Ari.

"Excuse me Little ms. freshman with the attitude, but I don't think you have what it takes to be on my team. This is my team, not for you." The captain said.

"Oh, I got what it takes. I got ten times your skill ms. cap." I said, gesturing to bring it on with my hands. The captain rolled her eyes, and did a series of easy moves. For this I wouldn't even have to change my character to Ran. So easy.

I did a few continuous back flips, some one haded cartwheels, I ran up to a bar and jumped. Next thing everything knew I was on top of the pole with a hand on my hip. The captain glared at me.

"You pass." She snarled, and dissmissed me. "But only if you leave, now." She commanded, pushing me towards the door. I felt all eyes on me.

"What ev, cap." I said, and threw a fake punch at the bitch before leaving.

"You next, Ari." I heard the bitch say as I closed the door.

Great, now I have to go to cheer practice. Life sucks.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**How do you like it? I hope it was alright! I tried something else becasue I was bored.**

**Review Please. Should I continue? I have to have five reviews and I will! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Said Love Didn't Stink: Chapter 1**

**Summary: -Who ever said love didn't stink? Well, you know what? It did and I think it still does.- Ikuto meets Amu at the school dance. (It's Amu's first high school year) They dance, Ikuto is a pervert, blah blah. Amuto! Please Review!!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara. This is why Tadase it still alive. Amuto Rules!! **

**_Recap: _**

**_Ari glanced at me and then put a hand in her pocket. I heard the click of a button. Well, she seemed a bit snobby._**

**_"S-sorry." Ari said, putting a hand over her mouth. "I was listening to my ipod on the way to the gym for the cheer try-outs. I'm not really into it though. I like music, and to sing." Ari continued, blushing slightly._**

**_Alright, I was sooo wrong. Not at all snobby, actually a nice personality, a bit to sweet though._**

**_"Oh, it's fine. I am headin' to the try-outs too. My mom wants me to, but I am really more into drawing and singing." I told her, so she wouldn't feel so awkward. Actually, maybe it was so I wouldn't be so nervous and alone. Hmm..._**

**_Together we both headed to the gym, Ari softly humming the song "Shut up by Simple Plan."_**

**_Once we were in the gym, I saw like one million people lined up. I just walked up to the cheer captain and said, "My mom wants me on the team. And I am not going to waste my time watching these people, so, ya know, lets get this over with." I said, sighing.  
Some girls in line looked taken aback, but a few steped forward and agreed with me, including Ari._**

**_"Excuse me Little ms. freshman with the attitude, but I don't think you have what it takes to be on my team. This is my team, not for you." The captain said._**

**_"Oh, I got what it takes. I got ten times your skill ms. cap." I said, gesturing to bring it on with my hands. The captain rolled her eyes, and did a series of easy moves. For this I wouldn't even have to change my character to Ran. So easy._**

**_I did a few continuous back flips, some one haded cartwheels, I ran up to a bar and jumped. Next thing everything knew I was on top of the pole with a hand on my hip. The captain glared at me._**

**_"You pass." She snarled, and dissmissed me. "But only if you leave, now." She commanded, pushing me towards the door. I felt all eyes on me._**

**_"What ev, cap." I said, and threw a fake punch at the bitch before leaving._**

**_"You next, Ari." I heard the bitch say as I closed the door._**

**_Great, now I have to go to cheer practice. Life sucks._**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 1**

I rolled my eyes at all the obsessed boys drooling over the cheerleaders, including myself. The bitch- I mean the captain stopped in our outside practice area.

"Okay, before we start, I have an annocment to make. The dance is two days from now as all of you know, and I want each of you to do a small preformance. Dancing, cheering, Singing, anything. You can do it alone or with one partner. Tell me what you are doing by tomorrow. You all have to do something." Bresana, the captain, commanded, hands on her hips.

"What if we refuse?" I asked, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Drop the attitude Hinamori. You have to or you will be cut from the team and you can't join any other club. Also, you have to get a new school activity, like class president." Bresana said, glaring sharply at me.

"So... your point. At least we would get out of this club..." I began.

"Fine, if you don't get a performance you will be suspended!" Bresana yelled stomping a foot down angrily. She was now glaring dagger, which had no effect what so ever on me. She should of learned this by now. Sigh

"You don't have that kind of power. How will you convince the headmaster?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows. Ari gave me a glance of warning, which confused me. She looked to be saying don't keep this up.

"I do have the power. When your mom works for the school board who controls the headmaster, you have some power." Bresana challenged back, still glaring. She just won't learn that that does not effect me.

"Fine." I said, placing my hands on my hips. I was not giving up. I was just...tired of arguing."Have it your way this time, just wait though."

A few preppy girls rolled there eyes, and I shot them a short and unsweet glare. I could have sent them an icy one, but we don't want them to have trauma to the head, now do we? ((Yes...))

"Okay, now lets begin practice. Oh, and don't forget that we are having a new team-captain vote next week." Bresana said. "I will be gone next year, so we are going to have a new captain right now. To get use to her."

"Or him. We might have some boys join." I said, thinking about that small boy group I overheard talking about joining. I was not ease dropping, I just happened to stop at a corner and overhear something that I wasn't supposed to.

"Boys won't join." Bresana stated simply. "They don't belong here anyway."

"What? Cheering is not just for girls. Boys can be in to. Actually, I have a friend that's a guy, who takes cheer. He won a trophy. Don't discriminate." I said angrily. I really didn't have a friend like that, but hey, she had no right to say that.

"What ev." Bitchy-- I mean Cappy remarked. (Cappy is Captain.)

Cheer practice began and soon ended. (Sry but I can not descirbe it. I don't know what happens in cheer.)

After cheer me and Ari headed home together. Ari had luckily made the team, and was actually really good. She was on my level at cheer.

"Hey. So, what will you do?" Ari asked suddenly. "You know, for the dance thing." She added.

"I think I will...sing." I said quietly. I loved to sing, and I think my voice is alright, but I haven't ever sang in public. I may have to use Ran... no, that would be cheating.

"What will you sing? Are you any good? I think I will sing too, maybe we can help each other." Ari suggested, in a excited voice. Ari used to be a little shy, but she is like me in a way. She has opened up to me a lot since we first met in the hall.

"Umm... I think I will sing 'One girl Revelution.' I really like the song. I don't even know if I sing good." I admitted, rubbing my neck sheppishly. "You can come to my house and we can show each other how we sing, and you can pick a song."

"Cool, let's go." Ari said happily, and we went to my house.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**How do you like it? I hope it was alright! **

**Read and Review...Please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Said Love Didn't Stink: Chapter 1**

**Summary: -Who ever said love didn't stink? Well, you know what? It did and I think it still does.- Ikuto meets Amu at the school dance. (It's Amu's first high school year) They dance, Ikuto is a pervert, blah blah. Amuto! Please Review!!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara. This is why Tadase it still alive. Amuto Rules!! **

**_Recap: _**

**_"Okay, now lets begin practice. Oh, and don't forget that we are having a new team-captain vote next week." Bresana said. "I will be gone next year, so we are going to have a new captain right now. To get use to her."_**

**_"Or him. We might have some boys join." I said, thinking about that small boy group I overheard talking about joining. I was not ease dropping, I just happened to stop at a corner and overhear something that I wasn't supposed to._**

**_"Boys won't join." Bresana stated simply. "They don't belong here anyway."_**

**_"What? Cheering is not just for girls. Boys can be in to. Actually, I have a friend that's a guy, who takes cheer. He won a trophy. Don't discriminate." I said angrily. I really didn't have a friend like that, but hey, she had no right to say that._**

**_"What ev." Bitchy-- I mean Cappy remarked. (Cappy is Captain.)_**

**_Cheer practice began and soon ended. (Sry but I can not descirbe it. I don't know what happens in cheer.)_**

**_After cheer me and Ari headed home together. Ari had luckily made the team, and was actually really good. She was on my level at cheer._**

**_"Hey. So, what will you do?" Ari asked suddenly. "You know, for the dance thing." She added._**

**_"I think I will...sing." I said quietly. I loved to sing, and I think my voice is alright, but I haven't ever sang in public. I may have to use Ran... no, that would be cheating._**

**_"What will you sing? Are you any good? I think I will sing too, maybe we can help each other." Ari suggested, in a excited voice. Ari used to be a little shy, but she is like me in a way. She has opened up to me a lot since we first met in the hall._**

**_"Umm... I think I will sing 'One girl Revelution.' I really like the song. I don't even know if I sing good." I admitted, rubbing my neck sheppishly. "You can come to my house and we can show each other how we sing, and you can pick a song."_**

**_"Cool, let's go." Ari said happily, and we went to my house._**

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 3**

It is now the night of the dance, and I am standing back stage as nervous as hell. Ari told me I was good... well, more than that, but still, I am still nervous.

_Flashback_

_I finished the last note of the song. There was a loud clapping._

_"Awsome! Man Amu, you have a better voice than Utau! You are so amazing!!" Ari exclaimed, smiling happily at me. She seemed slightly surprised by my skill, which I didn't think existed, but happy. _

_"Are...are you sure I am okay?" I asked, blushing. This was a rare moment in history. Behold, me, blushing. _

_"Yea!!" Ari exclaimed, smiling at me happily. _

_"Um... your turn." I said, smiling back at her slightly. I had never had such a compliment! _

_End of Flashback_

I looked at myself in a body-length mirror.

"I hate this." I moaned, once I spotted Ari behind me. "I hate it! Why do we have to dress-up?" I whined.

"Because, we are going to be in front of people! Come one Amu-chan, be brave." Ari said, smiling at me. Man, how does she always smile?

I peered at my image. I had on a short black and red dress that went about half way between my waist and knee. My black high heels agitated my feet when I walked, and my tight push-up bra really annoyed my. I had a black skull pendent on and dark red nail polish that complimented it well. Finally, my pink locks were curled and very bouncy. They had given me entertainment on the walk here. What can I say, I always need something to do.

I looked at Ari. She was wearing a red and white dress that was similar to mine. Her necklace was of a cross and her earings matched. The nail polish was a clear shiney coat, and finally her hair was up in to ribbons. Oh yeah, and she was wearing white heels, but they seemed comfortable on her.

"How can you looked so relaxed?" I asked despratley. "Have you done this before?"

"Well, in fifth grade me and a friend that transferred did a song in the talent show. We won second place." Ari said cheerily.

"You are always too perky." I complained, rolling my eyes. She smiled back, knowing it wasn't an insult.

I sighed.

"Okay, now we are going to begin the show. First is me." A voice I reconized as Bresana's announced.

I sighed from back stage, and listened to Bresana give a poor singing preformance of 'Barbie Girl'.

Once finsihed, she called some names of other people. One was a really good comedian. Two gave a awsome dancing preformance together, to the song, 'Please Don't stop the Music.' They didn't sing though. One person showed some art and another rapped. Many other things also took place.

"Okay, now Domichi Ari." Bresana's voice said, and Ari walked onto the stage. She gave a wonderful preformace of, 'What hurts the most'. She didn't miss any notes, and her voice was radient and plain amazing. A loud applauding occured through-out the cafeteria area.

Ari bowed and then walked off stage. She winked at me. "Warmed them up for you." She told me, smiling happily.

"Okay, now the final preformance is unimportant, but I guess it goes to Hinamori Amu." Bresana said, and rolled her eyes as she walked off stage.

"You're on." Ari said, giving me a small push towards the stage.

"Okay." I sighed, and walked onto the stage. I froze in the middle. Every eye was on me. Music started playing, and I began. I hoped I was good.

**I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the super chick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
(CHORUS)  
And I'll be everything that I wanna be  
I am confidence and in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world**

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution

Some people see the revolution but most only the see girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...

I smiled. This was going well. I began dancing with the music.

**(CHORUS)  
And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence and in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...**

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution

(And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

And I'm a one girl revolution)

(CHORUS)  
And I'll be everything that I wanna be  
I am confidence and in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

Everything that I want to be  
I am confidence and in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution

I finished the song as the music stopped. There was a loud sound of applauding. I was so happy. I bowed and blushed, then walked off stage.

"Okay. That concludes the show. It was a contest so everyone vote on your favorite with the button under your seat. You have already voted for the greatest boy in school, so the winner of this compitision will dance with him." Bresana said happily, and then went off stage.

"A compitision?" I asked Ari. She nodded, eyeing me closley.

"Oh well... at least the beo-tch won't win." I said, sighing heavily.

Bresana appeared on stage again. "Alright, now lets see who won. Envolope please." Bresana asked a man, who nodded.

Bresana opened the envolope and pulled out a folded paper. "Okay, the winner is," She unfolded it. "Hinamori Amu?" She screached in disbelief.

Everyone clapped. "Go on stage!" Ari said, pushing me forward. I slowly walked onto the large stage, and waved nervously.

"No way." Bresana whispered angrily. "Okay, you dance with," She opened another envolope and read a name. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

My mouth fell open slightly as a blue-haired teen walked onto the stage.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**How do you like it? I hope it was alright! **

**Read and Review...Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Said Love Didn't Stink: Chapter 1**

**Summary: -Who ever said love didn't stink? Well, you know what? It did and I think it still does.- Ikuto meets Amu at the school dance. (It's Amu's first high school year) They dance, Ikuto is a pervert, blah blah. Amuto! Please Review!!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara. This is why Tadase it still alive. Amuto Rules!! **

_**Recap: **_

_**Everything that I want to be  
I am confidence and in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world **_

_**And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution**_

_**I finished the song as the music stopped. There was a loud sound of applauding. I was so happy. I bowed and blushed, then walked off stage.**_

_**"Okay. That concludes the show. It was a contest so everyone vote on your favorite with the button under your seat. You have already voted for the greatest boy in school, so the winner of this competition will dance with him." Bresana said happily, and then went off stage.**_

_**"A competition?" I asked Ari. She nodded, eyeing me closley.**_

_**"Oh well... at least the beo-tch won't win." I said, sighing heavily.**_

_**Bresana appeared on stage again. "Alright, now lets see who won. Envelope please." Bresana asked a man, who nodded.**_

_**Bresana opened the envelope and pulled out a folded paper. "Okay, the winner is," She unfolded it. "Hinamori Amu?" She screeched in disbelief.**_

_**Everyone clapped. "Go on stage!" Ari said, pushing me forward. I slowly walked onto the large stage, and waved nervously.**_

_**"No way." Bresana whispered angrily. "Okay, you dance with," She opened another envolope and read a name. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."**_

_**My mouth fell open slightly as a blue-haired teen walked onto the stage.**_

**BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 4**

Ikuto stepped on stage, slowly and coolly he walked up to me. My mouth was still slightly agape. Basically, and I will never admit this again, but I was gawking at him.

Bresana angrily glared at the hot boy that she wouldn't get to dance with because she sucks at singing, especially a song like Barbie Girl, which in my opinion fits her personality perfectly.

Finally regaining my composure, I tried to look a bit cool. I bet my surprise was still clearly and forever implanted on my face, but hey, I didn't want to be seen gawk- I mean, okay, yeah, gawking at him.

"Hi, Amu." Ikuto said when he got close to me. I blushed, and shivered slightly. Darn it, he is the only one who can get me to truly blush. Dammit all!

"Okay, go to the middle of the dance floor and you have to slow dance. DJ, put on a song." Bresana angrily commanded, pointing to the middle of the dance floor.

Ikuto slipped his arm around mine and led me to the dance floor. I blushed deeply. Darn! How does the kitty cos-play Ikuto, make my heart beat like this. Fast and slow?

A song began playing. It wasn't what you would call a slow dance song, but actually in a way it was. Ikuto wrapped his hand around my waist wordlessly, and our hand entwined. I gently placed me hand on his shoulder.

Hmmm, yeah, I wouldn't really call this a slow dance song, but what ev.

**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
****  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**

"You dance pretty good." I commented, looking into Ikuto's blue orbs.

"Yep." He said, making me a bit angry.

"Your supposed to complement me back." I said, glaring at his chest. Man, he was tall.

"Okay, you are hot." Ikuto said simply, making me blush slightly.

"Why? Because it is short?" I asked.

"Yea...and no." Ikuto said, smirking a bit at how red this made me.

"Pervert." I said, rolling my eyes.

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

Ikuto made me twirl around. Now the entire dance floor was filled...by couples.

**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**

**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**

**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**

Ikuto embraced me a little tighter. I blushed a crimson red.

**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**

**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love _x7_**

**Accidentally**

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _x2_**

I put my face in Ikuto's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, he pulled me a little closer.

**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her**

**Love ...I'm in love**

The song slowly ended. Pairs of people parted, but Ikuto kept a hold of me. I, for some reason, didn't mind this, though it was a little embarrassing.

Another song slowly began. This time it was meant to be a slow song. We swayed in rhythm.

This was so confusing, I know me and Ikuto are no longer enemies for the embryo, since I am no longer with the guardians, but this was just to weird. I had a strange feeling inside. It was like I was on a cloud, I was all tingly.

Ikuto pulled my body closer if possible. I looked up into his blue orbs, only to find them closed and him with a calm expression on his face.

Hm...he actually looks cute when he is like that. He looks so peaceful. If only he was always like that...

Ikuto grabbed my hand once the song ended, and pulled me outside.

"What?" I asked once I was brought to a large garden with a small water fall in it. It was beautiful, I hadn't even noticed it exsisted up until now.

"Just wanted to get some fresh air." Ikuto said, pearing into a tiny pond made by the water fall.

"Then why did you take me along?" I asked. I didn't mind that he did, I was just a bit curious of as to his reasoning.

"..." He couldn't think of a reply to that.

After a few minutes he broke the silence. "Amu...I love you." He said quietly.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**How do you like it? I hope it was alright! **

**Read and Review...Please? **


	5. Chapter 5

_****_

_**Sry Guys But I am going to be gone for a while and I can't update my fanfic! So sorry!!**_

I will try to get on as much as possible though!

Sry

Forgive me (

I am leaving in 2 days actually, so I might get some updating in.

Thanks for reading!

I am so sad... (tear)

until next time,

SamsaX

Btw: I 3 all of yo u, my awsome readers

plz read again when I am back

remember, I am here for 2 more days

I will try 2 update!

Thxn for the support


End file.
